A Trip To London !
by x-twi-freak-x
Summary: Alice and Emmett are going on a class trip to London, England. Bella is there too, but with no Edward will Alice try to force her first vision of her into action by taking the first step to become her best friend? Please read and review much appreciated!


well this is my first story and i am open to suggestions etc...

this is just a little bit to get me started and the chapters will get longer as i continue :)

hope you like it x

**

* * *

**

**Trip to London**

**Chapter One – The beginning**

**Alice's POV **

Oh, why do humans spend so much time sleeping? Well I suppose I know the answer, but I mean it can be such a waste of time. Instead of sleeping you could be shopping! Or even giving someone a makeover.

I was snapped out of my mental rant by Bella snuffling in her sleep. We'd been in London for 5 hours and 17 minutes and she was already completely out of it. I briefly wondered if she would be upset if I gave her a makeover while she slumbered . . . probably I thought, but I would have plenty of time for that in the future. I grinned to myself.

We, the whole of my tutor group, had flown from Seattle's airport in the early hours of this morning, under a blanket of fog. It had been quite amusing to watch 16 teenagers and 1 adult snuffle into Starbucks at 3 in the morning and buy enough coffee to drown someone with. Emmet my older monstrosity of a brother decided to play the part of the grumpy human teenager in the morning to the best of his ability and so shouted at the teacher when he had simply asked if Emmet had loaded all of his belongings of the coach.

We had said our goodbyes to the families just before we left. I was going to miss them all, a lot. Especially Jasper. But the major upside of going on this trip is that I was going to be trip buddies with Bella, and we are going to go everywhere together!

It's going to be awesome !!!

Edward wasn't too happy when he saw this vision. He's become more of a grouch lately. I remembered his last words as we left home; I was loading my pink Prada suitcases into the car. It was practically bursting from the seams at the amount of clothes that were crammed into the small space.

"Alice have fun on the trip, and make sure that Emmet doesn't do anything too crazy. From what he's thinking now he's planning to jump from the top of The London Eye into the river Thames. We looked over to Emmet who was deep in thought and grinning like a freak. Edward rolled his eyes, "and Alice," his tone had become serious "don't bother the Swan girl, she's none of our business, and keep your thoughts to yourself, please. Nothing is going to happen, right?" He questioned me.

Yeah as if I'd do anything, he heard what I was thinking and smiled. Besides, everything is going to fall into place when we get back. When he heard that his smile turned into a grimace almost instantly. The vision I saw two weeks ago just isn't going to disappear and I have a feeling this one's set in stone and it is already falling into place…

_Two weeks ago_

_I was sitting on the couch with Jasper in our living room and we were talking about the new girl at school, Isabella Swan. She seemed to be who everyone was infatuated with in the last week. Jasper was telling me what she looked like when his voice became distant as my eyes glazed over and the colours of the room spun out of place - I was having another vision – then re-arranged themselves to a new location. I was looking at everyone, Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, me and Jasper, Edward and …. someone._

_Who was she? The colours had spun had back to normal and Jasper was sitting in front of me with his hands on either side of my petite face, "What did you see Alice?" He asked softly._

_"All of us, you, me, Rose, Em, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. But that's not all, there was someone else there. A girl, she was with Edward. I don't know who she is." I was totally confused._

_"What did she look like?" Jasper asked, intrigued._

_"She had brown eyes, long mahogany brown coloured hair that fell in ringlets down her back. She was average heighted. She looked thin. And she was … human." A gasp fell from Jasper who was a little confused. I was just surprised that she was there and that Edward is finally going to find love._

_I would have a new best friend to go shopping with, have sleepovers with….. Ohhhh this is going to be so much fun!_

_End of flashback_

Hmmmm???  
Now, what was I going to do?

I'm so bored; I can't even watch the TV in the room as Bella might wake up. It would be a teenie-weenie-bit hard to explain why I am not tired I guess, seeing as I woke up incredibly early, flew on a plane, not have any jet lag, and not be the slightest bit tired. I whispered a small sigh and listened to the silence.

I could hear the cars whoosh by on the roads outside the hotel. On the floor below I could hear Emmet scoffing silently. He had Ben as a trip buddy and wasn't too pleased about it. I could hear the sounds of people snoring, turning and talking on the floor.

I wonder what it would be like to dream. I unfortunately cannot remember anything at all about my time as a human, just black, no memories, no nothing. I looked at Bella, hmmm. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

My eyes tingled and I was about to have a vision the colors of the room where spiraling out of control they set in a new room. Another one of the hotel rooms, I could see Emmet sitting on his bed in an identical room to me, looking bored, but deep in thought. Then an idea flashed through his now gleaming eyes. He quickly went to the bathroom and came back with some sort of tube. I think it looks like toothpaste. What is he thinking off, I wondered. Emmet then got the complimentary biscuits from the shelve and crushed them with a twitch off his fingers into a mix of crumbs and smaller bite size pieces. _What is he trying to do, he know he can't eat them_?

He then crept over to Ben who was in a deep sleep; Emmet then proceeded to squeeze a blob off toothpaste out and onto Ben's cheek followed by one on his nose and other cheek. He then took one of the bite size biscuit pieces and stuck it to the toothpaste while failing to keep in his laughter. His whole frame was silently shaking. _Oh so that's what he was doing!_

The colors swirled round again, and I was back in my room, I could hear Emmet creeping towards the bathroom. "Emmet Cullen" I whispered in a sharp and firm tone, " Don't you even think about it!!!"

"Ohhhhhhh Alice!" he whispered back through the thin floors. "I'm so bored. I can't think of anything to do. This is so boring." He whispered back, sounding annoyed that I had thwarted his brilliant mastermind plan.

"Well you should have brought something to read my lovely, big brother." I whispered back silently while reaching for my book I had brought with me called Evermore by Alyson Noel. I heard a short scoff through the uncarpeted floor, "yeah like I'm going to bring a book, it would scar my reputation." He said proudly. I giggled at his comment, only Emmet i thought, only that fool i call my brother would say something like that.

Even though we were on different floors we could hear each other as clearly as if we were in the same room. And no-one had heard our conversation.

I opened the book to the first page and began reading at human speed. After all I did have a few hours to kill before it was time to wake up. I ignored Emmet's sighs. He actually seems genuinely bored out of his head.

* * *

so thats it for now but i will try and update it soon :)

please read and review...

it will make me the happiest twilighter out there !!! x


End file.
